Undying Passion
by AKSQUARED
Summary: Set 5 Years After The Battle With Sasuke And Danzo. Only This Time, Sasuke Is Chasing After Karin, Not The Other Way Around. Rated M For Dirty Thoughts, Language And A Touch Of Lemon.


Hey... This is My Sister's Keeper. This is a SasuKarin story. I watched the episode where Sasuke tries to kill Karin while fighting Danzo and was like... Get The F**k Outta Hea !. But hey, that's how the story line is. Anyways, Onto Le Story.. :D

* * *

Sasuke's POV - Konohagakure- Village Hidden in the Leaves- 5 years after the fight with Danzo

I walked up the steps to the hospital located in the middle of the Village and stopped infront of the doors before taking a step inside.

"Mr. Uchiha," a resptionist said to me. I walked over to her. "What are you doing here Mr. Uchiha?" I looked at her, not answering her question.

"I came to see someone," She nodded and gave me a Visitor's Pass. I nodded my thank you to her and kept walking. I kept on walking until I came to a certain room. I Leaned on the door frame, the female nurse leaning over her patient. I stared at her ass, hoping that she'd lean a little further so that I can see under her short dress.

"You need to get your rest Mr. Sato, it's nap time okay," The nurse said to man, pulling the covers up to his neck. He nodded frantically and she smiled at him. The nurse kissed his forehead, causing her to lean forward just a tiny bit more, giving me a clear view of her ass. I smirked in content as dirty thoughts began to flow to the front of my mind. Mr. Sato nodded off to sleep and the nurse continued filling out her clipboard. I walked into the room, stopping a few feet behind her, her red vibrant hair falling down her back.

"You know, if I had known you talked to sick patients like that, I would have tried to get the flu a long time ago," I said to her, making her jump out of shock due to my sudden interruption. She pushed her glasses up and turned to me, her dress flowing with the sudden motion.

"Well, seeing that you're not, you have no reason to be here," Karin said to me, walking by me. I grabbed her forearm and looked her deep in her red orbs. "You can't avoid me forever Karin."

She squinted her eyes at me, "Watch me," she said menacingly, pulling away from my sharp grip and walking out of the hospital room. I smirked at her blatant need to stay away from me. To be honest, chasing after her with the thought of her still being a virgin made me even more excited. It made me thrilled to go after her with the thoughts of taking her virginity. I walked out the room and watched her walk down the hall. She looked back at me and gave a cross look in my direction. I looked back, my smirk still on my face.

Karin's POV

I stepped into the elevator, glad to get away from Sasuke. I hate him so much because of what he tried to do to me during the fight with Danzo. I got off of my floor and walked to my office that I shared with Hinata And Sakura. I was happy to see that they were both present in the room. "You would NOT believe who just showed up in Mr. Sato's room while I was tending to him."

"Who?" Sakura said, both of them looking at me.

"Sasuke," I Said to them.

"What?!" "Why?!" They Both exclaimed at the same time. I shrugged at them, not knowing Sasuke's reason for showing up.

"I don't know. We exchanged a few words and I left the room," I told them, having their full attention.

"And what did you two say too each other?" Sakura said.

"He said that if he'd known that I treat patients the way I do, then he would have tried to get the flu a long time ago. I told him that since he's not, he has no reason to be here. Then he grabbed me as I tried to leave and said that I can't avoid him for long and I said watch me then left. He was still watching me as I walked down the hall, smirking at me," I said, shrugging it off a little.

"Hmm... Welp, as long as he didn't try to do anything then just let it go for now," Hinata said and Sakura nodded in agreement. I nodded my head. Even thought most of my heart tells me that I hate Sasuke with an undying passion, there's still that little bit of me that's still attracted to him. I sighed.

'Oh well. It's not like I'll ever act on those feelings," I thought to myself and continued working.

* * *

Hello My Sister's Keeper here. I know that this chapter is REALLY short. This is Kinda the Prologue/Charter 1. I don't know yet. I'm sorry for the OCSasuke... I just think that having his dirty side added into the mix will make the story a whole lot better. I will try to add Chapters 2 & 3 later this week. Also, Be sure to check out my SasoSaku Fanfic. Thankyou and Review.


End file.
